Independence Day
by sharknumber7
Summary: Fourth of July oneshot..It was just a normal night for the Warrior cats when suddenly the sky starts exploding with color and loud noise! Oh noes!


Independence Day

**ThunderClan**

The cats of ThunderClan were relieved when the sun went down one steamy Greenleaf day in their sweet-awesome home by the lake. It was hot during sunhigh. _Very _hot. It was so freaking hot that you'd think they were living in the Sahara Desert or something. We're talking almost a hundred and ten degrees, here!

Anyway, that evening, ThunderClan welcomed the coolness of the night. If the sun hadn't gone down when it did, they would have jumped into the lake. Seriously.

It was pretty dark when a loud _pop, sizzle!_ disturbed the silence.

"What in the name of StarClan was _that_?!" Firestar yowled after recovering from major shock.

All the cats rushed out of their dens to find out what caused the strange noise.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"O EM GEE, did somebody get shot?!"

_Pop! Pop, pop!_

The cats jumped, their fur standing straight up.

Lionpaw looked up, then gasped. "Look!"

Everyone looked to see a bunch of sparkles floating down from the sky, then fading. A couple seconds later, a huge explosion of sparkly color appeared, spreading out until it almost filled the sky.

_BOOM!_

"AAAH!"

Jaypaw shivered. "I'm glad I'm not able to see what's going on. Just listening to it is way more than enough!"

Another explosion.

_BOOOM!_

"They're shooting StarClan!" Icekit wailed.

Foxkit started bawling. "Waaah!"

"Don't worry dears, I'm sure StarClan's doing fine," their mother assured them.

**StarClan**

_BOOOM!_

"Ow! My butt!" Bluestar yowled in pain.

_BAM!_

"AAH! My face!" Swiftpaw screeched.

_Pop, pop, BOOM, smash!_

"No! My computer!" wailed Cinderpelt, who had been playing _Runescape_.

**Back in ThunderClan**

"Well, I think it looks pretty!" Hollypaw said cheerfully.

"Pretty or not, I think we all better go back inside!" Firestar advised.

_BOOOOOM!_

"Good idea!" agreed Brambleclaw nervously. "I'll be gone before you can say 'mouse!'"

Squirrelflight, who was sitting next to him, watched Brambleclaw as he shouted out strange and random words, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The she-cat blinked and shook her head, muttering something about her mate watching way too much _Naruto_.

**WindClan**

"StarClan help us!" Onestar yowled as he and his clanmates ran around in circles. "The sky's exploding!"

"Either that, or StarClan's got gas, and that's even worse!" screeched Crowfeather.

"AAAH! I just _knew_ I shouldn't have let Tallstar have his last burrito!" wailed Onestar. "But _no,_ he wouldn't listen! He just _had _to follow his Mexican traditions!"

Crowfeather stopped running and blinked. "Tallstar was from Mexico?!"

"Yes!" Onestar replied. "I meant to tell you sooner, and that is only _one _thing I know about him that you don't!"

"Oh, no! I don't want to hear it!" Crowfeather plugged his ears. "La la la la! Can't hear you!"

"Um, guys, you do remember that the sky is exploding RIGHT NOW?!" a random cat meowed impatiently.

"Oh, right….AAAH…!"

**ShadowClan**

Blackstar and his fellow cats stared wide-eyed at the sky, drooling.

_BA-BOOOM!_

"Pretty, pretty! Shiny, shiny!" the cats of ShadowClan droned, smiling stupidly.

**RiverClan**

"This doesn't make any sense at all!" Leopardstar screeched as she watched the sky explode from inside her den. Ever since the first _BOOM_, RiverClan's leader's control had been long lost. Her fur was all ruffled up, and her eyes were practically popping out of her head. The other cats in camp stayed away from her as much as possible – all except for Leopardstar's loyal deputy, Mistyfoot.

"I'm sure it'll stop soon," Mistyfoot assured the clan leader, "any minute now…!"

_BOOOOM! BANG! Pop, pop, pop! BOOM! Pop, pop, sizzle…! BA-BA-BOOOOOOOM!_

"AAAH!" yowled Leopardstar. "Mistyfoot! Engage the dramatic 'the sky's exploding' music!"

The deputy pressed a button on Leopardstar's stereo.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it!_

_It's the end of the world as we know it!_

_It's the end of the world as we know it;_

_And I feel fine…!"_

**Somewhere by the shores of the lake…**

A family of humans watched the fireworks display above them.

_BOOM!_

"Oooh…!"

_BANG!_

"Aaah…!"

"Happy Fourth of July!" a random kid screamed happily.

END

**Song lyrics are from "It's the End of the World as We Know It" by R . E . M**

**Have a happy Independence Day!**


End file.
